


Just To Make Certain

by Gaqalesqua



Series: Sex Mist and Poly Ships [3]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Biting, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sex Pollen, Vaginal Fingering, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 03:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12998529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: Danse and Nora have some trouble in Vault 75.





	Just To Make Certain

“So how many Gunners did you say you saw?” Nora asked, looking over her map.

“Can’t have been more than 10,” Preston replied. “Looked like a scouting force. They stopped outside of the school and then went in.”

“Re-establishing their base in Vault 75?” Nora suggested.

“Sounds likely. Those Vaults are usually a good place to hold,” Preston agreed.

“All right. Who would you suggest taking with me?” Nora asked. “Or are you volunteering yourself?”

“I’d take Danse, ma’am,” Preston told her. “Just in case you run into any trouble on the way.”

“Good plan. That part of the Commonwealth is always a little…weird,” Nora said. “If we head out tonight, we can catch them off guard before any backup gets there.”

“All right. Any orders for while you’re away?” Preston asked.

“Nothing. Have any nearby settlements called for help recently? We can do a round trip,” Nora told him. Preston shook his head.

“Nobody near there,” he replied. “If we get any, I’ll take Mac and Deacon out to clean up.”

“Thanks, Garvey,” she sighed, smiling. “Where would I be without you?”

Preston’s cheeks flushed. “You wouldn’t have that nice hat,” he pointed out. “Oh, I told Curie before I came to you, so she’s got a fresh bunch of stimpaks all ready for you.”

“You’re all angels,” Nora said, leaning over to kiss his cheek. “Still, I’m surprised she had time, in between her…experiments.”

Her second gave her an embarrassed grin.

Deacon and MacCready were sitting around in Curie’s laboratory when Nora arrived to collect her supplies with Preston in tow. The General cast an eye over both men. Deacon met her gaze but MacCready returned to reading the comic he was holding.

“Well, if it isn’t my favourite military commander,” Deacon said. “Ready to kick Gunner ass?”

“I’d ask you to come with me, but how could I bear to tear you from this lab?” Nora teased. Deacon lowered his shades briefly, and his eyes shot to Mac. The sniper refused to look at either of them.

“With the Institute gone, I’ve got time for the fun stuff,” Deacon told her smoothly. “Speaking of, Curie, light of this lab, how’s that… _stuff_ of yours going?”

“The same as it went last time you asked, approximately ten minutes ago,” Curie replied, handing Nora a handful of syringes. “Unfinished.”

“I won’t ask,” Nora decided.

“Smart,” MacCready muttered. “So, who’re you bringing with you?”

“The tin-can, I bet,” Deacon drawled, leaning back in his chair.

“Don't worry, you’re useful too,” Nora cooed, reaching out to knock his wig off. The thick red hair beneath was beginning to curl as he hadn't shaved it for weeks now. The spy let out a protesting noise, dusting his wig off and placing it back atop his head.

“You’re damn right we are,” Deacon said proudly. “We’re just…doin’ the newlywed thing, right, sugarplum?”

MacCready’s face reddened.

“Since when does a honeymoon require _all four of you_?” Nora asked, a smile tugging at her lips.

“We had Hancock officiate and Preston and Curie were the best man and bridesmaid, except I’m not sure I’ve ever been to a wedding where the bridesmaid also married one of the grooms and _also_ the best man,” Deacon said.

“Hancock does wedding licenses now?” Nora drawled.

“Usually he does it for free, but we paid him with a vial of Curie’s best and then booked it before the state house got noisy,” Deacon told her.

“Huh.”

“Also, finding a bedroom in the Rexford to fit four people? More trouble than you’d think,” Deacon complained. Nora laughed.

“Great. Well, I’m going to go find Danse before you can start waxing lyrical about the soundproofing of the Rexford’s walls or something,” she told him.

“Based on the complaints we got, it’s terrible,” Deacon called as she left the room.

Danse was sitting in a chair beneath the roof of his guard post, a gun slung over his lap, when Nora approached him. He looked up at the sound of her footsteps on the embankment.

“Ma’am,” he said immediately, standing. “What can I help you with?”

“Hey, you don’t have to be so formal!” she told him. “We’ve got a mission in Malden. Preston said he spotted a group of Gunners casing the old Vault and I don’t like the idea of them moving back in.”

“Understood. When do we leave?” he asked.

“This evening, unless you need more time,” she replied. He shook his head, and put the gun down.

“My X-01 is ready for use,” he said, and reached to open the door to his guard post. He disappeared inside, and a moment later, he reappeared, fully armoured. “Is there anything you need to collect, ma’am, or shall we set off now?”

“I’m ready,” Nora said. “Let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

 

The elevator doors slid open to reveal the dusty, dimly-lit corridor the led into the screening room. Nora signalled to Danse to stay back, crouching down and peering around the right-hand wall. Two Gunners were sitting behind a stash of crates. Both women looked ruffled, shirts untucked and hair in a mess. A brunette and a blonde. The brunette pulled out a cigarette.

“You’ll ruin the feeling, asshole,” the blonde snapped out. The brunette just laughed at her.

“Why the fuck do you think I came out here and closed the door? A woman needs a damn break every so often.” She took a drag of her cigarette. “Still can’t believe we did that.”

“Hey, you had fun,” Blondie said.

“Yeah, yeah, don’t get cocky,” the brunette retorted. “Won’t be happening again any time soon.”

“You tell yourself that.”

The blonde leaned her head back against a nearby wall. Nora took careful aim, and fired. The blonde’s head exploded, and the brunette jumped up with a cry. The next shot got her in the chest, toppling the Gunner. Nora crept back and retrieved Danse.

“That’s 2 down,” Nora said. “Preston said there couldn’t have been more than 10.”

“What are our best options?” Danse asked.

“I’ve got the keycards to the Vault. The Atrium’s too exposed for a frontal assault, but if there’s anyone in charge here, they’ll be in the Overseer’s office,” Nora told him.

“Are we sweeping the whole Vault?”

“We might have to.” Nora agreed, pulse pounding in anticipation as she reloaded her rifle. “Suggestions?”

“Let’s avoid the Atrium, then,” Danse said. “Which way?”

Nora turned, heading to a closed door. As her eyes darted quickly to the entrance to the Atrium, she pulled a card from her pocket and swiped it through the reader. The door slid open.

“Let’s try the Overseer first,” Nora decided.

“I’ll follow your lead, ma’am.”

The way Danse called her ‘ma’am’ had always made her feel warm. She adjusted her collar, ignoring the brief flare of heat between her thighs. She stepped through the doorway, and rounded the corner, heading towards the stairs marked ‘Overseer’.

“I already told you, you don’t have to be so formal,” Nora reminded him.

“We’re on a mission,” Danse pointed out, as she began to ascend. “It’s protocol.”

“I guess.”

“Ma’am,” Danse said, sounding as disapproving as he could.

Nora didn’t have time to respond. They were at the top of the stairs, gazing into the chief scientists’ quarters. She gestured for him to wait, peering into the room on the right. It was empty.

“Clear,” she whispered, and crept forward. The door to the Overseer’s office was closed. Nora pressed the button, and the door swung open to reveal a short hallway. A short gesture, and Danse was making his way over. Nora crossed the hallway, her jaw tensed. The door at the top of the stairs was closed too, and she gestured to wait again as she crept up the steps, pushing the next button.

The Overseer’s room was empty.

Nora looked around cautiously, but there didn’t seem to be anyone here. The door on her left was closed. If memory served her right, that led down a set of stairs to a couple platforms that couldn’t be reached any other way than the route behind her. That was comforting to know. She swept the room with a look, her eyes falling on the bathroom door. That was shut tight too. With a wave to Danse, she slowly crept across the floor, heart pounding as she held her rifle at the ready. She reached out, pushing the button.

A wave of pink fog rolled out of the bathroom. Nora immediately started coughing as she stumbled back from the mist, slapping the button to shut the door. Heat blossomed in her throat as she tasted berries. She could hear Danse charging up the stairs.

“General!” he barked, and cleared the staircase, reaching the top. The sound made her lips part.

“How did that stuff get down _here_?” she panted. The former Paladin was at her side in moments.

“Was that the…”

He didn’t finish his sentence as Nora stood, closing her eyes briefly. She was warm, but no warmer than before. The pulsing adrenaline from expecting an ambush hadn’t worn off yet. She imagined it would be worse once her body shook off its fight or flight response.

“Stuff from HalluciGen?” Nora finished. “Yes. I think I know why this office is empty.”

“We should get you to the surface immediately,” Danse said. “You’ve inhaled a mind-altering substance and you may not be fit for combat.”

“I’m fine,” Nora told him, shouldering her rifle. The heat was there, bubbling away softly, but tempered by the rush of adrenaline. “I can ignore it until we're done securing the vault.”

“I- yes ma’am,” he said. The deep rumble of his voice was more _noticeable_ now that the mist was coursing through her. “Where to now?”

“The combat training area,” she replied. “It’s just gas. It’ll wear off.”

“Let me know the moment you need to take a break,” Danse told her, a hint of pleading in his voice. “If you’re compromised during this mission, I-”

He broke off. Nora’s brow rose.

“There’s nothing I can do to help you until the Vault is cleared,” he finally apologised. “I’d suggest that you stay back and recuperate, but we can’t risk it with the Gunners still loose.”

She quickly turned away, heading for the stairs. The idea of Danse _helping_ her was vivid in her mind, fuelled by the memories of the last few times they’d come under the influence of the gas. Her vault suit seemed to press against her skin as that heat flared up once more. Nora swallowed, and pulled a can of water from her bag, unscrewing the lid and taking a long drink.

It didn’t take them long to reach the stairs leading down to the combat training, but a faint noise caught Nora’s ears, and she signalled to Danse. The man took a few steps back, and Nora dropped, sneaking forward and carefully descending the stairs. Her eyes caught movement in the medical room, and her cheeks flushed as she realised what she could see.

Two Gunners were naked on the lab floor. The man had the woman pinned, her thighs wrapped around him, and she was cursing him fervently as she dragged her nails down his back. Nora’s stomach flipped as her walls clenched down on nothing, reminding her of the drug coursing through her veins and the growing desire to get fucked. Her mind raced with pictures, and she quickly turned away, fighting the urge to tear off her suit. She wanted to drag that fucking soldier out of his tin can and-

Tearing her gaze away, she rushed back upstairs, her skin hot. Her clothes felt too tight.

“Your face is flushed,” Danse said. “Has it…progressed?”

“There’s two Gunners down there,” Nora replied slowly, her mind replaying the scene. The words threatened to trip her up as she fought her hand away from her zip. “They’re…occupied. With…each other.”

Danse sucked in a breath. “Ah.” A pause. “What’s our plan?”

“They’re distracted. You go in first and take them out. I’ll cover you.”

“Yes ma’am.”

There was no covering the sound of a man in power armour, so Nora simply kept her eye on their surroundings as Danse made his way down the stairs. The seat of her underwear was soaked. Nora pushed her fringe out of her face and gripped her rifle a little tighter. The noises of pleasure grew louder, somehow masking the noise of Danse in his suit.

That was until two laser blasts rang out from Danse’s gun and the Gunners fell dead.

“Targets eliminated, ma’am,” he called. Nora let out a ‘okay’, her voice cracking as she straightened up. She tugged on her collar again, closing her eyes in pleasure at the wisp of cool air against her skin, and before she knew what she was doing, she was shrugging off her coat. The warmth abated, but only a little. She took another drink of water, and pressed the metal can against her skin. Her eyes closed.

“Ma’am?”

“Uh-huh,” she mumbled. Her stomach flipped at the sound of his voice. The urge to just…

 _“General,”_ Danse said sharply. Nora whimpered. Her fists clenched, and she took in a deep breath. It didn’t help.

“We have to…” her voice cracked again, “secure the Vault.”

“Affirmative.” He paused. “There’s nothing I can say to persuade you to sit this out?”

“I can do this,” Nora said, putting the water away. “The fight will help distract me.”

“Permission to speak freely, ma’am?” Danse asked.

Nora tucked her coat into her bag, ignoring the brush of the suit on her skin. “Permission denied,” she said. “Let’s go.”

It didn’t take them long to reach the Admin section of the vault. Nora gave in as she climbed the stairs and partially unzipped her suit, taking several long, deep breaths to regain her equilibrium. Danse remained at the foot of the stairs, waiting for her signal. The ache between her thighs had become a slow, pulsing throb that echoed her heartbeat, and she clenched her jaw, taking a few steps forward. Nora paused as she heard something, cocking her head towards the sound.

Snoring?

She quietly crossed the floor, making her way over to the railings that overlooked the lower level. It was dark down there, but she squinted. She could just about make out five bodies strewn across beds that had been pushed together. All five were naked. Nora swallowed a soft moan, taking another breath. Biting her lip, she crouched down again, making her way back to the stairs. She signalled to Danse to come up.

“I found five Gunners,” she told him softly. “They’re all asleep.”

“All of them?” Danse repeated. “That seems unlikely. Surely they would have patrols, duties.”

“Danse, I don’t…they’re…they’re not _dressed_ ,” Nora told him.

“Oh,” he said softly. “Let’s take them out, then.”

She nodded. “Grenade would do it.”

“Messy.”

“Gets the job done.”

“I’ll do it,” Danse said.  

“Thanks.” Her eyes scanned the room. “Preston said less than ten, right?”

Danse pulled the pin from a grenade. “So it seems.”

“We should check out the Atrium.”

He tossed the grenade as Nora took a few steps towards a nearby office. A few seconds passed. A loud explosion sounded as she entered the office. The windows looked out over the combat arena. She heard Danse thudding around, descending the stairs. Nora took a few deep breaths. Okay. She was drugged. She’d done this before. Twice. She would just…ask Danse for help.

After the Atrium was clear.

“General,” Danse suddenly called. “You might want to look at this.”

Nora turned just as Danse made his way back up the stairs, holding two very familiar canisters.

“Are you kidding me?” Nora asked, striding over. One of the canisters was broken, the other full. The liquid inside was clear, not pink. “Oh, my god,” she realised. “I’ve been breathing it in this whole time?”

“It seems like it.”

“Atrium,” Nora said immediately. “Can’t stay down here. Let’s go.”

She hurried down the stairs with Danse in tow, fanning herself with a hand as she made her way towards the Atrium. She tried to walk fast, to distract herself from the ever-present soldier at her back, but without the adrenaline to distract her, it was quickly becoming difficult _not_ to think about the fact that she’d been swimming in that mist for…how long? Ten minutes? 20? Longer? She needed _touch_ , and Danse’s head wasn’t clouded like hers. If she asked him…

 _God_ , she needed to get out.

The Atrium was empty when they got there. Nora could feel the heat surging beneath her skin, and if her suit wasn’t saturated from the slick dripping out of her, she would be surprised. Her eyes scanned the whole room 3 times as she moved across the floor, each step rubbing the fabric against her sex. She gritted her teeth, and lowered her weapon. Nora stalked across the floor to the door, and began quickly making her way back through the screening area.

“General-”

“I need to get out of here,” she panted, tugging off her gloves.

“I-yes, ma’am.”

She almost ran to the elevator, resolutely ignoring how her suit was rubbing against her. The doors were still open so she stepped inside, letting Danse catch up before she pressed the button. The doors closed and Nora slumped against a wall, panting softly. This…wasn’t any better. Not with Danse so close. She all but leapt from the elevator when it finally reached the surface, and Nora gulped in clean air. She gritted her teeth at the sensations that caused, pushing her hair out of her face as she leaned against a wall.

“Ma’am?” Danse asked softly. She bit her lip. “Ma’am, what’s the plan?”

“I-I need to…sit,” she breathed.

“You should get some fresher air.”

“I can’t go outside,” she told him weakly. “Not like this. I need-”

She broke off, looking into the little room to her right. A few steps and she was inside, slipping out of her suit with soft moans as the fabric dragged across overly sensitive skin.

“General, is this wise?” Danse called. Nora had already thrown her suit over a chair and was stripping off her underwear. She stood in the room for a moment, taking in deep, slow breaths to try and calm her heart. Something dripped down her leg and oh god, she’d never been this aroused in her life.

“Please,” she panted, furiously resisting the urge to climb onto the table and slip her fingers between her thighs. The former Paladin made a brief noise of uncertainty before he entered the room.

“I’ll secure the area,” she heard him mumble. “You, uh…take a moment.”

“Mhmm,” Nora agreed, placing her hand on the table. The metal was cold, soothing her, and she pressed her cold palm against her cheek, her eyes closing. She could hear the sound of Danse moving around in his armour as she ignored the desire to touch herself.

Her eyes shot open the moment she heard the Vault door close. Danse made his way back to the room, and stepped inside, closing the door. He climbed out of his suit, leaving it in front of the entrance. Nora got her first glimpse of him since they’d left Sanctuary. There was a slight blush on his cheeks, and his eyes couldn’t meet hers for a few moments.

“Ma’am?” he said softly. Nora swallowed.

“Danse,” she whispered.

“What…what do you need?” he asked. Her hands clenched into fists. She wanted to grab him by the collar and drag him to her so she could fuck him.

“You,” she panted.

“I should put something down for you-”

“Danse, I don’t care! Please!”

Her body shook with the effort of keeping her hands way from him. He finally looked at her, his eyes softening. In one step, he was in front of her, his hand grabbing hold of her waist and dragging her flush against him. Nora almost _sobbed_ at the touch of his hand against her skin. Her hands slid into his hair and pulled that handsome face down to hers, kissing him roughly. Danse moaned, picking her up and placing her on the table. Nora broke the kiss to let out a cry of surprise as the metal touched her skin, and Danse nudged her jaw up. His beard scratched her neck and a tremor rushed through her as she wrapped her thighs around his waist. His name escaped her in high-pitched whines as she slipped her hand between then, unbuckling his collar and unzipping his suit. Each time he kissed her neck, her body flushed hot and cold.

“Nora,” he murmured, and bit her. Nora tensed up, a wet rush of pleasure flowing through her as he placed a line of bites down to her shoulder. She was shaking in his grip when he pulled back to kiss her. A hand found her ass, squeezing until she whined, and he dragged her hips against his. Her clit rubbed against the outline of his cock. Nora stopped breathing for a moment. She let out a ragged breath as she ground herself into him, one hand in his hair.

“Oh my _god_ ,” she sobbed, as the soldier copied her, moaning. His tongue soothed the bite marks he left in her skin and she buried her head in his neck, holding him tightly against her.

“Nora?” he asked softly. Her teeth grazed him, her hand pulling at the suit to expose his neck to her lips. Danse let out a growl as she sunk her teeth into his neck, and his hips bucked roughly against hers. Nora’s nails dug into his back as her mouth released him, pulling his body as close as she could get it. She whined as his grip tightened on her ass, and dug her heels into his back, driving herself against him.

Her nails tore into his shoulder as her thighs tightened around him. Her mouth claimed his just in time to quiet the loud cry that came from her as she unexpectedly came. The grinding quickly became reflexive squirming and Danse kept a firm hold on her, rolling his hips into hers until she pushed at him. He stepped back. There were two wet patches on his suit, and as Nora leaned into him, recovering, he stabilised her with one hand. The other hand carefully tugged his suit down.

“Oh god,” she said softly.

“Any better?” he asked gently. His hand stroked down her back and pushed her against him, her bare chest pressed against his. When she moved to kiss him, the wiry hair rubbed her nipples. Nora moaned as he leaned forward, moving to pull another of those noises from her.

“Yeah,” she finally whispered, her hands helping him work the suit down to his waist. Danse removed his gloves, pulling his arms from his sleeves. Nora was slipping her hand into his boxers when he reached down and grabbed her wrist.

“I’m not the one who’s been breathing in a mind-altering chemical that’s rendered me desperate for sexual contact,” Danse told her calmly. His calloused hand grasped her shoulder and began to gently push her down, her back pressing against the cool metal. Nora let out a gasp as she touched the surface, but it quickly became a moan as Danse’s other hand rubbed along the inside of her thigh. Her leg twitched, drawing upwards. The man simply continued, his palm stroking over the skin. His nails dragged up her leg, and Nora let out a whine.

“You’re…still…”

His fingers spread her open and Nora arched into his touch. Danse didn’t leave her wanting, two fingers slipping into her. She drew him in for a kiss as the calloused skin stroked into her with a wet noise. His other hand cupped her breast, a thumb stroking over her nipple. Nora moaned into the kiss, rolling her hips with his hand as his fingers teased the stiff peak. She bit his lip, making him grunt as his thumb stroked over her clit. Nora shook, her toes curling.

“Danse,” she panted.

His lips found her neck again as he let his fingers move faster. His teeth dug in, nipping sharply. Nora gripped his hair, fingers tangling and pulling on the soft brown strands. He moaned in response, even as the scratchy kisses made her tremble. When her tugging fingers pulled another moan from the man’s lips, she closed her eyes to savour the noise. Doing so just made the sound of his fingers in her that much louder. Danse kissed his way down her neck and collarbone. As Nora’s eyes cracked open, his lips fastened around her nipple.

She looked just long enough to catch his eye, to see his tongue sweep over her breast. She had to look away. Watching him do that to her was giving her stomach _butterflies_. Her legs spread wide as her thighs tensed, and Danse simply let his fingers thrust faster, his lips sucking on her. Nora’s back arched as tension coiled with each skilled stroke of his fingertips.

“Danse,” she pleaded, carding her fingers into his hair once more. She didn’t think she would last long if she caught him watching her again. She shut her eyes, and her hips thrust off the table as he stroked a part of her that forced a half-scream from her. He did it again and again until Nora was shaking. Her body arched, leaving the metal below her damp with sweat. Danse’s tongue played with her nipple, thumb rubbing at her clit. Her voice wavered as the tension unfurled and rushed through her in a wave of wet, sensitive heat.

Danse didn’t stop until Nora pushed him away. The orgasm left her soothed. Though she could still feel the effects of the mist, it was better now. She was distracted by the sound of sucking, and looked up to watch as Danse nonchalantly cleaned his fingers.

She wasn’t better anymore.

Nora reached up and dragged him down for another kiss, her hand dropping to his boxers. He let her hand slide beneath the elastic and grip him. His hips bucked into her palm as she pumped him. Danse broke away from the kiss, panting.

“How do you want me, _ma’am_?” he asked. Nora moaned, biting her lip.

“O-on your back,” she whispered. Danse kicked off his shoes, stepping out of her reach as he pulled off his suit and tossed it to join hers. She slipped off the table as he took a seat on the floor, his back against the floor mats. They were clean enough. Nora staggered over to him, straddling his lap clumsily. Danse grabbed her ass, and together they helped her kneel up, the tip of his cock pressing against her slit.

Nora dropped her hips, and twin groans filled the air. Her hands pressed against his stomach as she took a moment to adjust. Danse shook underneath her as he fought to keep still. Nora rose, a sharp breath escaping her.

“Okay,” she panted, rolling her hips.

“Do you want to set the pace?” Danse asked, his voice strained. Nora bucked, listening to him grunt in exertion. “Are…you _teasing_ me?”

Nora grinned. “Maybe.”

His brows furrowed. “I see.”

His palms ran up her sides and cupped her breasts. Calloused thumbs rubbed at her nipples, and Nora’s hips ground against him reflexively. She felt his thigh tense beneath hers. Danse started to fuck her with slow strokes. Nora whimpered, her hands going to his wrists and holding tight. Her head fell back as the man rolled her nipples between his fingers and thumbs, pinching gently.  The touches sent little pulses of heat rushing down to her core.  Nora ground herself against him, leaning in for another kiss. Danse gave her what she wanted. His lips dropped to her neck as he kept his pace slow. His teeth left another mark next to all the others, and Nora braced her hand against his chest.

“I…asked if you wanted to set the pace,” Danse said, his eyes finding hers. His voice wavered each time he thrust in to the hilt. “Because I…can, if you want.”

“I-I thought…you were…”

Her voice broke off as his mouth claimed her nipple once more. She ground herself hard against his cock when the tip of his tongue started to play with the sensitive flesh, and Nora found herself gasping out a series of soft _‘oh!’_ s as Danse’s free hand dropped to her hip and squeezed gently. Her eyes fluttered shut. The man below her matched her roughness, and Nora’s soft cries shattered into high keening noises. Her nails dug into his chest as her hand found his hair. His lips parted, pressing kisses against the parts of her his mouth could reach. The hand on her hip began guiding her against him.

“Danse,” she groaned.

“You’re…quieter than I thought you’d be,” he grunted, and this time he ran his tongue over her other nipple until she was shivering, bouncing in his lap. The hot, familiar coil of pleasure grew with each stroke.

“Quieter?!” she moaned, and raked her nails down his chest. Danse kissed her sternum, undeterred.

“No banter,” he explained breathlessly. “Then again…no Deacon.”

Nora laughed, panting, as his other hand grabbed hold of her hip and helped her ride him.

“I-I’m,” he sucked on her nipple and she shivered, “ _shy_.”

Danse’s hand skimmed up her body, palming her breast before sliding into her hair. He tilted her head to look at him, her eyes meeting his. The warmth in them made Nora’s stomach flip. Again. This man gave her butterflies in all the best ways.

“I don’t mind,” he whispered, and pulled her down for a kiss. Their pace slowed as Nora moaned and played with his hair. His hips bucked harder and she pulled away with a teasing smile.  

“Most people…don’t,” she told him. Danse nibbled on her lower lip and soothed the bite with his tongue.

“Not like that,” he said gently. “Showing is…better than telling, anyway.”

The hand in her hair slid back down her body and grabbed her hip. Danse thrust harder as she leaned in to kiss him, forcing a moan from her lips that cracked as it escaped her. She rolled her hips as best she could, but Danse seemed to have taken the initiative. He was almost holding her in place as he fucked her, and Nora angled herself just right to let him slide across her sweet spot.

 _“FUCK!”_ she yelled, her nails leaving red furrows in his chest. Danse tried to laugh and she squeezed him until he was biting down on his lip with a groan.

“N- _now_ you’re loud,” he teased. All Nora could do was hold onto him, feeling her legs start to shake as her orgasm swiftly approached. “Ah, _Nora_ …”

Danse pulled her down into his lap and fucked her roughly, his thumb rubbing against her clit. Nora shook, arching. Danse growled as she scratched him again, and sharp little pants were all that could escape Nora before all noise ceased for a few long seconds. A near-pained scream escaped her as Danse’s rough thrusts drove her over the edge, her eyes squeezing shut. Nora heard Danse make a noise of ecstatic pain as she clamped down on him. She couldn’t stop herself from fighting his grip, struggling to drive him against that spot again and again to draw out the pleasure rushing through her. Heat suffused her skin and sweat dripped down her back as her frantic motions finally started to slow. She finally dropped onto his chest, panting. Danse slowed his thrusts, letting her recover.

“W-wait,” she whispered. “Y-you…”

“May I?” Danse asked, his voice tight. She nodded her head. The man wrapped his arms around her. Nora whined as the wiry hairs tormented her nipples again as his hips slapped against hers. The wet noise was audible again now that she had little else to concentrate on, and she felt herself shaking with overstimulation.

“ _Nora_ ,” he breathed, his cock twitching. She squeezed him repeatedly. Danse’s head fell back against the floor and his hips jerked erratically, emitting winded cries that made her throb. It didn’t take him long to arch up into her. His cock pulsed, twitching as she felt the hot spurts of cum filling her. Nora moaned.

Danse slumped against the floor, panting. Nora lazily ran her fingers through his hair as the man tried to recover, laying an arm out on the cool floor. One hand was still holding her, and he let his fingers trace shapes into her back as they rested there together.

“How do you feel?” he asked after a few minutes had passed. Nora looked up at him.

“Better,” she said softly. “Thank you.”

He hitched her up and his cock slipped out of her. Slick and cum immediately began to dribble out of her, running down her thighs.

“We should,” his hands grabbed hold of her ass, “deal with that.”

“What?” Nora asked, and then Danse was picking her up. She cried out in surprise as he hauled her into a kneeling position, her thighs sliding around his face. Her eyes widened.

Danse didn’t bother teasing. His tongue swept out again and again to wipe the cum from her slit, a rumbling groan filling him as he tasted her. Nora swung between breathless cries and silence as his beard scratched against her inner thighs. His lips sucked on her clit. One hand kept her hips pinned to his face, and the other found her breast, rolling and teasing the nipple. Nora bucked against the touches, her voice breaking as she moaned his name.

He didn’t stop until she was shaking, his eyes staring up at her, glittering in the low light. Nora couldn’t look at him for long. It was too much.

She finally slumped against his mouth with a cry as tremors wracked her body, the last orgasm sapping the strength from her limbs. Nora weakly pushed at his head, and Danse lifted her, laying her down atop him. Her head fell onto his chest, and he placed a gentle hand in the small of her back.

“You’re clean,” he said after a moment.

Nora laughed, her breathing still laboured. “Thanks,” she panted. Danse’s nails teased gently along her skin.

“Glad to be of service, ma’am,” he told her softly. Nora looked up at him, and when his eyes found hers, she moved up to kiss him slowly.

“I think you can call me Nora,” she said in between breaths.

“That seems too informal.”

“Danse, we just- this is the third time…” Nora broke off, pausing. “Are you embarrassed?”

His brows furrowed. “Embarrassed about what?”

“I…I know that you’re used to more,” she swallowed, “protocol. “And this, us, isn’t exactly…” She spread her hands. “Are you worried about…breaching protocol? Or, something? Is that the problem?”

“You think I’m concerned about sleeping with a superior officer?” Danse guessed.

“Aren’t you?”

“Sleeping with you isn’t the problem,” he told her. “The fact that your judgement was impaired by chemicals? That…that’s what worries me.”

“You’re worried about me?” Nora asked.

“I don’t want to take advantage of you,” Danse said.

“You didn’t take advantage of me,” Nora told him, stroking a hand down his face. “Danse…I’ve wanted you since the moment I stepped into your compound. I just never thought I had a chance when you were in the Brotherhood. And then you were my subordinate and…what if you weren’t interested? What if I pushed you, and you got uncomfortable, and left, and I couldn’t-”

She broke off, watching his face. Danse’s hand slid up her arm.

“I…it would’ve been inappropriate to pursue you when I outranked you,” he began. “And after…I thought you could do better than a synth.”

“Isn’t that my decision?” she asked, and kissed his jaw.

“I don’t want you to make one you’ll regret,” he said softly, cupping her face.

“I’ve seen you at your best and your worst,” Nora told him, grasping his hand. “It hasn’t made me want you any less.”

Danse pulled her mouth to his and kissed her fervently, his lips moving impatiently against hers.

“Promise me this isn’t just the mist talking,” he said softly before pulling her back for another kiss. Nora moaned, her hands sliding into his hair.

"I promise,” she gasped, heat rushing back through her with a vengeance. 

Danse’s lips devoured her as his hands dropped to her waist, and he rolled them over, her back pressing against the mats. His hips pressed into hers, his erection pushing against her clit. Nora whined.

“Let’s make certain of that,” he panted.


End file.
